The Start of Her
by Lupin'sMetamorphmagus
Summary: Wren Esmer Trinket is left to the care of her father, the drunken Haymitch Abernathy. How will she turn out?


A three year old stepped off of the silver train, fallowing her mother with a teddy bear secured in her two small arms. The two wore matching outfits and shoes, but the childs heels only an inch high. The girl reached for her mothers hand and squeezed it tightly.

It was the girls first time in District 12. Her caramel colored hair was as strait as hair could get and locks of the hair were braided around her head and pinned in the back.

Effie Trinket picked up her small daughter who had his hazel eyes and her own pouty lips. She held the girl to her. She hid her face in her mothers neck. Effie kissed the childs hair which smelt like roses and strawberries.

"Dont be nervous, Wren. Everything will be alright. Youll learn to love it," Effie muttered, holding her child tighter.

The pair reached the victory village. They stopped in front of a house. It was huge and painted a bright white like the rest of the houses near it.

Fixing Wrens pink navy jacket she handed her a neatly written noted. She hugged Wren one last time.

"I love you more than all the makeup in the world," Effie whispered as she handed Wren a golden key.

"I love you more than all the cupcakes with pink icing," she replied, turning the key in the lock.

The house smelt of liqueur and cheap whine. Wren turned to the door and saw her mother gone. She sighed and held her bear tighter. She jumped when a knife flew past her head and into the wall beside her head.

"Who are you?" Slurred the man in the doorway.

Wren didnt speak, she just handed the man the note her mother had given her. Haymitch Abernathy looked over the pink handwriting.

Dearest Haymitch,

I never knew how to tell you that I was pregnant. Im sorry you had to find out this way. Im sure youll love her as much as I do.

Her name is Wren Esmer Trinket. Her birthday is October 31st. She loves cupcakes with pink icing and macaroni and cheese. She cant sleep by herself or with out her teddy bear, Alaster. Wren only wears pink and purple, no other colors.

Love, Effie Trinket

Haymitch looked at the girl who sat down on the couch with perfect posture. He saw Effie in her. That perfect Capitol citizen was in his couch.

"How are you, kid?" He asked.

She turned to him, "My name is Wren, not kid and your home is a disaster," said the three year old. Wren stood up from the victors couch and started throwing away full bottles of liqueur, "Drinking will kill you."

"You defiantly are your mothers daughter, Wren."

Ten years later, Wren stood on stage of the Ceaser Flickerman show. She wore a knee length pink dress with covered in sparkles. Black sparkles were in her curles. President Snow placed a tiara on top of her head.

He turned around and announced, " The youngest victor of the Hunger Games, Wren Esmer Abernathy!"

The crowd around them cheered. Everyone loved her. Wren smiled and waved with one hand and a bouquet of three dozen pink roses in the other. President Snow put an arm around Wrens shoulder.

"Your mother would be proud."

Wren froze. Her memory of her mother had dissapeared throughout the time apart from her. She didnt even know her mothers name.

Wren looked at her father who was standing next to the abnormally colored first year escort who had bright blue hair, Effie Trinket. Effie smiled at the girl. Wren smiled back.

Back on the train, Wren settled into the parlor room. She propped her feet up on the table in front of her. Slipping off the eight inch high, pink high heels off, she sighed, leaning her head back.

She was half asleep when Effie Trinket pushed her perfect feet off the table. Wren growled deep in her throat.

"What do you want, Trinket?" Wren said rudely.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory. Im just sorry you had to spend your thirteenth birthday in the arena," said the naïve escort.

Wren sighed and opened one eye to look at the escort, "Look, Tinket, I dont want to sound like a priss, but you need to calm down. I understand, youre Capitol, but honestly, youre too perky."

"Youre from the Capitol too, Wren," argued the escort.

"Yeah, but my mom dropped me off in 12 and left me there. She hated me or didnt want me. Either way, she gave me up as fast as she could!" Yelled Wren as she got up from her chair and ran out of the room, tears in her hazel eyes.

She locked the door to her room on the train and whipped the tears from her red stained eyes. She reached under her bed and pulled out the letter she gave to her father on her fith birthday.

She red it over and over again. The name of her mother at the end of it ever time. Wrens eyes went wide.

"Youve got to be kidding me!"


End file.
